emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2693 (16th May 2000)
Plot Robert discovers Ollie’s hiding place and threatens to tell all where she is, she blackmails him using Andy as a source. After spending all night in the car, Eric and Sam awake outside the hotel to see Councillor Ecclestone leaving. Pollard takes several snaps to gather his evidence. Charity is furious when she’s conned by Pollard, who promised her £200 for her deeds with Ecclestone, but instead receives a blank piece of paper. Pollard tells her that her work is a pay-off for the money she stole off him at Butch’s funeral. Kathy persuades Bernice to join them on the Tate Haulage protest. Richie plans to take Sarah away for the day to look at a cottage in Robblesfield for the two of them. Richie covers for Sarah’s whereabouts by telling Jack that she has a physio appointment. Andy is suspicious. While Sean loses his temper at the Haulage with work and the drivers, Ollie gathers supplies and leaves the farm for her next destination. Preparations for the protest get underway at the village hall. Mike has taken pitch on a lane and is on the phone as Ollie jumps into the wagon. Mike’s stunned when he discovers her inside. Charity arrives at the Dingle’s homestead worse for wear and asks if she can stop with them for a while, Lisa reluctantly agrees much to Zak’s surprise. Mike demands he’s taking Ollie home. She tells him if he does, she will cry abuse. Ollie runs off when Mike protests than nobody will believe her and chases after her. A man named Stash is lurking around the village hall and after introducing himself to the crowd, starts throwing out advice as an experienced protester. Emily questions Ashley on where is conscious is, sleeping with Bernice out of wedlock after prompting her and Butch not to sleep together before they were wed. She cries that she may have been with child with Butch’s baby if it weren’t for him. Robert calls the police on Ollie and tells them her whereabouts. The protesters are on the move and gather on Hotten Road. As Mike approaches the village with Ollie in tow, the protesters block out the road with a tractor. The protesters surround the truck with their placards, and Ollie hides under a blanket. The police and the press arrive at the scene. Meanwhile, Ashley is trying everything in his stride to keep Chris preoccupied in The Woolpack. When Chris hears the sirens, he attempts to leave, but Ashley firmly tells him to stay put. Councillor Ecclestone arrives at the protest and is full of lame excuses. Pollard takes the Councillor away and blackmails him with pictures of him and Charity the night before. He tells him he wants a weight restriction for the village and to give him all the credit. Sarah isn’t happy with the cottage Richie is due to equip for them and is even more infuriated when Richie has plans without the children. Angie receives a phone call from the police station telling her that Ollie is hiding up at the Sugden’s. She and Sean make a racing dart to there. A recovery vehicle tows the tractor away and just as the road is cleared for the wagon, the protesters link arms and surround the vehicle. The police begin to remove them forcefully. Mandy tells Paddy that her father has fallen ill again. The couple elevates into a row when Paddy doesn’t want her to go and look after him. While talking to Mike, Sean spots Ollie in the wagon. He immediately thinks Mike has been touching Ollie and goes to attack him until Ollie steps in. Kathy chains herself to the truck but is arrested for wilful obstruction of a highway. As Kathy is taken away, and the protesters accept defeat, Emily watches on saddened as the haulage truck sets out for its next job. Cast Regular cast *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Richie Carter - Glenn Lamont *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Councillor Ecclestone - David Telfer *Mike Blake - Barry James Anderson *Stash - Paul Oldham *Sgt Parver - Mark Hallett Locations *Melby Farm - Kitchen, Robert & Andy's room, yard and barn *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tate Haulage - Office *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Fish Shop - Exterior *Cricketer's Row *Hotten Road *Unknown hotel - Exterior *Unknown cottage - Hallway and backyard *Several unknown roads *Dirtpath Notes *Two protesters, two police officers and an estate agent are all uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *This was an hour-long episode. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. *An extended version of the 1998 closing theme featured in the end credits of this episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,250,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:2000 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes